The present invention relates to planers, and more particularly relates to a table-top planer which is compact, lightweight and collapsible, and which utilizes outside air to expel chips from the cut.
In recent years, do-it-yourself (DIY) activities have has become popular in advanced countries. More particularly in North American and European countries, almost every family has a variety of tools and compact processing equipment prepared for DIY. For DIY, the tools and equipment must be compact and lightweight. There are a variety of small wood-working tools and devices developed for this purpose. FIG. 1 illustrates a known type of compact planer which has been claimed compact and lightweight and convenient for this purpose. However, it is still not satisfactory in use due to the following disadvantages.
1. It is a miniature of the known industrial model having a heavy base frame for mounting a motor therein;
2. It occupies much space for transport because the bench of which if not collapsible;
3. Depth of cut is inconvenient to adjust and difficult to precisely secure in position; and
4. Chips from the cut may be heaped up inside the machine to adversely affect the planing operation.